Love and Loyalty
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: English Ambassador Barty is faced when a difficult choice when Queen Bellatrix announces her intent to overthrow King Sirius of Scotland. Does he remain faithful to his country or commit treason to save Prince Regulus?


_Written for the Marathon Competition (2 of 4 AU fics)_

* * *

"I wish you didn't have to leave," Regulus murmurs as Barty dresses.

Barty glances at the price, his heart breaking. He would give anything to stay by his side. But he knows that it isn't an option. Even if their relationship wouldn't be considered a sin in the eyes of the Vatican, he serves a different monarch, a monarch who wants nothing more than to overthrow her cousin, King Sirius.

"Well, I don't think you could handle the scandal if your servants were to find is in bed together," the young ambassador says wryly, sliding his coat into place.

Regulus pouts, and Barty tries not to laugh. It's a miracle he hasn't had more suitors. After all, so few people could so handsome even with the most ridiculous expressions.

"When will you call again?" Regulus asks hopefully.

Barty looks away, blushing. "Whenever King Rodolphus and Queen Bellatrix feel that my services are needed," he answers.

He hates the uncertainty of their meetings. If only things could be different. If only they could meet nightly and be together in peace. But Barty has a duty to his country.

Regulus climbs out of bed, the sheets falling away from his bare body. Barty groans, wishing that he could stay longer. "Do you think commoners have such problems?" the prince muses. "Or is it something only nobles must endure? Everyone is watching us, waiting. When will my brother marry and produce an heir to the throne? When will my cousin send an army to storm the castle and take what she has a claim to? And others just have to worry about putting bread on the table."

"Not an easy task," Barty agrees.

Regulus pulls a shirt on before crossing the distance between them. He takes Barty by the hand. "We hardly have an easy task," he notes, kissing Barty gently.

Barty pulls away reluctantly. "I really must go," he sighs. "I have a long ride ahead of me."

Regulus nods. "May our Lord keep you safe," he says.

…

"You wanted to see me, Your Majesty?" Barty asks as he enters the war room.

Queen Bellatrix barely glances up at him. She's hunched over the maps, toying with the pieces. Barty's heart sinks as he recognizes the country on the map. Regulus' kingdom.

Barty stands awkwardly, wringing his hands together. He clears his throat. Queen Bellatrix looks up with a scowl, and Barty wonders if she's already plotting his execution.

"What news do you bring me from Scottish Court?" she asks bluntly.

Barty deflates. If only his ambassador position was limited to just that. But life is never so easy. He's little more than another pawn in her conquest, her own little spy. "There have been many uprisings in smaller towns," he answers. "The Catholics have not forgiven the previous English Queen's persecution. Many in the country want a Catholic on the throne, and with Vatican backing you-"

"I cannot fail," she finishes, a wicked smile playing at her lips. "I already have the Vatican's full support, as well as their gold. My soldiers have been briefed, and they are prepared to ride at sunrise. I only needed your confirmation."

"Your Majesty, are you sure that it's wise?"

"You are my spy, Bartemuius. Not my advisor," she reminds him. "I granted you mercy when you murdered your father. Your head should have been on that chopping block. Remember that before you doubt me again."

Barty bows his head, trying to keep his face neutral.

"It is never too late for you to lose your head," she continues. "It would be nice to ensure that the axe is still sharp enough before my dear cousin's neck meets it."

"I would really rather not, Your Majesty," he says hoarsely.

Queen Bellatrix steps closer, patting Barty's head. "Fear not, dear friend. When I overthrow my cousin, your loyalty will be rewarded. I will raise your station and give you lands."

"You are too kind, Majesty," he whispers.

Queen Bellatrix waves a dismissive hand. "Off you go. I have work to do."

…

Barty hesitates outside the stable. Can he really do it? If he is discovered, he will be executed for treason. If he succeeds… He doesn't know what the future will hold. Will his ride be in vain? Will Prince Regulus listen to him? He can only hope.

Barty mounts his faithful steed, gripping his rosary tightly. It's the only way. To hell with his Queen and country.

…

"Barty? Back so soon?" Regulus asks, smiling.

"It is not safe, Your Highness," Barty says urgently. "Queen Bellatrix intends to storm the castle. Your troops are too small. Your brother will fall, and you will fall with him."

Regulus goes pale. He wrings his hands together, pacing nervously. "I must warn my brother," he says. "If what you say is true-"

"If? Do you really think I would risk execution if I was not certain?"Barty scoffs.

Regulus swallows dryly. "We are not prepared for a direct attack. Our men will be slaughtered," he says. "We must speak with my brother at once."

"There are many spies in your court," Barty tells him. "Even I cannot name them all. Word will travel back to Bellatrix, and it will be worse."

"Then what do you propose I do?" Regulus hisses, his cheeks stained a furious red.

"I've no place to return to. The Queen will have noticed my absence by now," he answers. "Staying in Scotland would mean death once your castle is taken. You spoke of having a simpler life, one not plagued with noble obligations. We could have that life together, Regulus. Run away with me. Now is our chance."

"My kingdom-"

"Your kingdom will fall in less than a day. What do you wish for? Death? Or love? I have enough gold. We can sail to France. I have allies in the French Court who can offer us safe haven and the proper documentation. But we have to go. _Now."_

For a moment, he thinks that Regulus might reject him. But then the prince takes his hand. "May God forgive me for abandoning my country," he says.

"May God forgive us all."


End file.
